Birth Right
by Gears and Wires
Summary: Someone wanted a superhero AU so I made a super powered Puckett twins in a twisted universe. They aren't Super Heros though. . . I TRIED OKAY! I'm also probably going to post a new summary later. . . when I know how this story is going to play out.


**_Attention other Fanfic writers!_**

**_Hey, I was wondering if any of you want to make this story a collab. If you're interested send me a PM or leave a review on the story._**

* * *

Melanie watched with the same plastic smile she'd learned to maintain for years. Inside, a slight boiling made it a bit more difficult to keep the guise alive.

"Hey Mel, want some soda?" Her complete look-a-like asked.

"No, thank you." She politely declined, always politely.

"Are you really Sam's twin?" Sam's roommate asked with genuine curiosity.

Sam snickers. Melanie, normally one to join with a girlish giggle of her own, just smiled.

On the comfy blue couch, her twin was practically sprawled on Cat Valantine. They both looked so god damned content.

A glimmer of anger flared in Melanie's eye before it faded like an ember. She'd seen enough. "Sam, don't you think it would be a good time to discuss what I came here for now?" Melanie stands.

Sam stands up as well, enticing a slightly disappointed look from Cat.

"Yeah, Now's as good a time as any. Come over to my room." Sam stated with a smile, waving a hand over towards the hallway.

"Oh, can I come too?" Cat asks.

"Nope. It's a twin thing." Sam replied with a wink in her roommate's direction.

"Aww, man." Cat whines quietly but doesn't follow.

Melanie allows herself a small smirk.

Sam leads her twin into an evenly divided room, one side outrageously girly-filled with stuffed animals of every kind and a pink shag carpet-while the other was painted in shades of navy blue and dark colors, random, pointy objects on every surface, the hard wooden floor littered with clothes that belonged in a hamper. Melanie turns a whole 360 in wonder, just taking in the sight.

Sam, with no intention of staring at her sister's sudden bout of childishness, slams the door shut. Her carefully placed grin dropped into a dark, somber expression. "What's wrong now?" She asks.

Although one twin had almost as much practice as the other when it came to hiding themselves, Melanie's plastic mask had always been more stubborn and she had no intention of removing it just yet.

"What do you mean?" She tried to look confused, she really did, but Sam was able to see the fractures in her act a mile away.

"Don't give me that. You're pissed. I can tell, so tell me what's wrong?"

The Melanie just smiles angelically and diverts her attention to the room. "This room, it looks just like what our room looked like when we were little huh?" Sam shrugs. "You even have your boy toilet hanging from the wall." Melanie walks to the full sized bed that belonged to Sam, running her hand over the disheveled sheets. "It's like you never changed, Sammy."

Sam frowns. "Hey. I've told you not to call me that."

She stops her staring and sits down on the bed, legs dangling over the side, half her weight supported by an arm. She had gotten thinner, Sam observed. She had the body of a dancer, or a runner, powerful and sleek, made to move quickly and gracefully.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks.

Melanie shrugs. The mask had been removed and a sly smile crossed the girls lips. A shiver sliced through Sam's nerves. In all she years they'd been separated, she forgot about that smile. The memory was almost too much, how dangerous and malicious it could be. Melanie was almost the only thing that could be more dangerous than her.

"I'm doing what I'm suppose to be doing. What about you?" She asks in a light, casual voice. Only Sam would have been able to detect the threatening undercurrent. "What are you doing here?"

"Living a life, what's it to you?"

Melanie's eyes grew hard but the dangerous smile was still in place. "Tsk, tsk, you know that this isn't allowed don't you little sister? People like us can never have a life." Melanie got off the bed before she sauntered over, deliberately slow, until she was barely an inch from her twin. She leaned in, one hand tenderly resting on the other's shoulder and the other grasping the fabric near Sam's waist. "Keep in mind that little Carly isn't protecting you anymore."

Sam sighed before shoving Melanie a good few meters away. "I'm aware alright." Sam plopped down on Cat's bed, disturbing the sheets and stuffed animals that rested there. "I'll find him."

Melanie's eyes strayed to the framed picture of a red head in a group of other people resting near the bed. Cat smiled up at her and she tossed it a killing glare. "I'm sure you will." She turned out the door, opening it gently. "It was nice seeing you, Sam."

Sam would have replied but she knew that her twin was already gone.

* * *

**_This was written a few days after Twinfection but since I didn't know what to do with it, I rewrote it for fill a prompt I found on Tumblr. Someone was asking for a Superhero AU or something and I found it kind of interesting-not really the superhero part but the superpower part._**

**_Also, I seem to have a skewed view on Melanie that I didn't realized I had. Just saying._**

**_Gears N Wires Signing off. Good Morning, Good Evening, and Good Night._**


End file.
